


build me a bridge away from the storm

by foldingcranes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Recall, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: You need to let go, Ana had said.You’re too tightly wound, Jack.Ana, of course, had been right. Gabriel had agreed with her. And Jack didn’t even bother arguing.





	build me a bridge away from the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liripip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Pip! Thank you for being such a sweet, supportive friend. Here goes a little, loving snapshot of your OT3!

_You need to let go_ , Ana had said. _You’re too tightly wound, Jack_.

Ana, of course, had been right. Gabriel had agreed with her. And Jack didn’t even bother arguing.

It’s been too long since the last time Jack was kind to his own body. Since Jack let himself melt completely, relinquish control, let his partners turn him into a boneless mess. Since he let himself be loved without any second thoughts and ignored the overwhelming voice at the back of his head that insists on telling him that he doesn’t deserve _shit_.

Then, during one of the bad nights, Ana takes the bottle away from him and instead laces their fingers together lovingly, rubbing her thumb over the back of Jack’s scarred hand. _Here’s the plan_ , she had pressed against his cheek, asking Jack to trust them to help. And Jack had listened.

They had been through hell. Jack trusts her with his life and trusts Gabriel with his life.  
(Would, probably, give his life for the both of them.)

So they leave the cozy couch of their farmhouse and settle on one of the big beds they use when they are in the mood for spending the whole night together. Gabriel guides Jack through the familiar planes of his body to get him comfortable. Lets Jack open him up gently and fuck him nice and slow as Ana watches intensely, Gabriel’s head pillowed on her warm lap, her fingers running through the coarse hair of his beard, threading through the grey hairs. She rests a hand on top of Gabriel’s heart as he comes, streaks of white painting over his stomach. Jack kisses his temple and pulls out, not trusting himself not to come right there, and Gabriel gives himself a moment to recover his breath. He rises into a sitting position and grabs Jack by the arm, pulling him towards him and spooning him, his chest pressed against Jack’s back. Jack leans his head back and smiles up at him sweetly, pressing a kiss against his jaw.

Gabriel grins, running his hands down Jack’s inner thighs, spreading his legs. Ana leans over them to give each of them a soft kiss on the lips. She sits in front of Jack, then, and sets a small case on the bed.

She opens it under Jack’s glance, since Gabriel already knows what’s in store for tonight. His breathing hitches as soon as she picks up the first metal rod. “Do you trust us?” she asks. Gabriel squeezes his arm. Jack nods firmly. “Yes. I want this. I want whatever you want to give to me.”

Ana smiles. “Good.”

She strokes Jack's cock gently, not letting go of him until he's fully hard again. She lubes the rod up until it's nice and slick before holding Jack's cock in her hand and pushing the tip of the rod inside. Jack moans, throwing his head back, shivering in Gabriel's arms. It hurts but it’s a good, warm kind of pain. It lessens slightly as Ana slowly edges it down further, easing it gently to give him time to get used to the stretch. As he adjusts she eventually pushes it in nearly all the way and he can feel it deep inside him, she’s touching him places he’s never been touched. His chest rises and falls with the quickened pace of his breathing, and he feels full in a way that he's never experienced before.

He's screwing his eyes shut, hands going behind to grab at Gabriel's thighs. Trying to find something to ground him, just getting really into it when Ana takes the small rod out. She lubes the next, slightly bigger one and slides it inside Jack's cock carefully. This time she does not go quite as slow and Jack whimpers at the stretch. He opens his eyes to hold Ana's gaze as she fucks him with the rod, the sight of it moving in him sending a thrill up his spine.

"Is this good?"

Jack squirms. Gabriel laughs, kissing his shoulder. "He's liking it quite a lot," he hums, nuzzling his nose on Jack’s neck lovingly as Jack writhe and moans, pressing himself against Gabriel’s warm body. He can feel Gabriel’s length pressed against his back, proving how much watching Jack be taken like this is affecting him.

“Ana,” Jack moans. He’s close, he can feel it in the way heat pools in his belly, in the tingling sensation taking over his cock, toes curling and fingers grasping.

“Let go, Jack,” Ana fucks him a bit harder with the rod, enough to drive him mad without hurting him. “We’ve got you.”

Jack turns his head to the side, and Gabriel meets him halfway into an open-mouthed kiss, swallowing the moans at the back of his throat. He closes his eyes, lips moving against Gabriel’s, his hand searching for Ana’s, until she’s offering him her free one. Jack comes like this, white spilling out, following the rod as Ana pulls it free. He clutches at Ana as if she were his lifeline, and Gabriel’s praises press against his mouth.

He leans back against Gabriel’s chest and closes his eyes. There’s a hand petting the sweaty hair plastered to his temple, and another one running down his chest, as if it were trying to calm his quick heartbeat. Ana lies with them, cuddling next to Gabriel’s side. Jack is still nestled against him.

It’s nice to feel this safe again. To recover things they had deemed lost.

They’ve built a new home on top of the ashes and the pain that their collective mistakes brought upon them. They’ve carved a new place for themselves from the roots of grief and loss, and learned to slowly move on.

Jack’s slowly working on forgiving himself.

Gabriel’s heart still beats, even after having died and turned to smoke. Ana still breathes, even after being gone during such a long period of their lives. They still have each other.

He reaches over Gabriel’s chest to brush a lock of Ana’s hair away from her cheek. She smiles softly at him and Gabriel pulls them both closer.

“We aren’t done yet,” she says. “It’s my turn now.”

“Well, aren’t you impatient” Gabriel answers cheekily, “The night is still young.”

And they aren’t going anywhere. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [Yell at me](https://twitter.com/foldingcranes/).


End file.
